amame con el corazon
by sakura helsing
Summary: ritsuka sufre fiebre y soubi lo cuida, es por eso que ritsuka descubre los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia soubi.. leanlo es mi primer fic


Ámame con el corazón

"Te diré sólo a ti mi verdadero nombre. Beloved, el que es amado, no lo olvides"

Esas palabras aun resuenan en mi mente, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado recuerdo las palabras de semei diciéndome su verdadero nombre, por decir menos mi verdadero nombre es Loveless aquel que no posee amor, aquel que puede ser amado pero que jamás, jamás dará amor a alguien, lo recuerdo, si, recuerdo aun el momento en que Soubi me lo dijo y pensé que era un nombre horrible, pero ahora le encuentro la razón a mi nombre, jamás podre amar porque siempre eh estado solo y eso es algo que ni siquiera las palabras de Soubi han podido cambiar.

"Te amo Ritsuka"

Esas palabras que se tiraron una vez al viento y que él mismo viento se encargo de destruirlas, él dice que me ama, pero sé que no es así, se que lo que dice lo dice por mi hermano, porque mi hermano le dijo que me dijera esas palabras, pero en el fondo de mi quiero creerle, quiero creer en sus ojos y en aquella vez que me dijo que antes de matarme se mataría él porqué no podría soportar una vida sin mí.

-Ritsuka te sientes bien- no podía decirle que si ya que la fiebre me estaba matando, el me miraba con preocupación y yo solo quería que se fuera, que ya no dijera mas, que ya no hablara mas, me daba miedo, me dolía, dolía que tanto que me dijera esas palabras, dolía tanto que se preocupara por mí, que quisiera hacer cosas por mí.

Se quedo toda la noche tratando de bajarme la temperatura, me cambio de ropa muchas veces, pero yo con todo lo que pasaba no podía hacer nada, me sentía extraño, no podía describir lo que sentía cuando soubi me quitaba la ropa y me ponía otra, me sentía bien y a la misma vez triste, después de todo lo que había pasado ya la fiebre había desaparecido, pero lo que no desapareció fue mi desconfianza hacia él.

-Ritsuka aun no me crees verdad.

-me puedes responder, ¿Cómo te puedo creer después de que se que todo lo que ocurrió fue por las ordenes de semei, que tus palabras y tus acciones son solo por ordenes de él?

-me creerías con esto- se acercó a mí y me beso, aquel beso no era igual que siempre, era un beso empapado en las lágrimas de Soubi, para mí él era una persona muy rara, para mí él era… no, no sabía que era para mí Soubi, pero, yo para él era solo su sacrificio, nada más.

-Ritsuka, para mi eres todo, yo te amo de verdad, tu siempre dices que me calle pero ahora no dejare que eso ocurra, quiero que sepas que te amo, que por fin encontré una persona que me es especial, una persona que en vez de marcarme con malos recuerdos hace que mi existencia sea cada vez más agradable, te amo, te amo más que a nadie, y aun cuando se que el lazo con semei no desaparecerá mi corazón está contigo y siempre lo estará, tengo que decirlo, eres la única persona que estremece mi corazón, la única que no quiero que sufra, a la única que con tal de no hacerle daño soy capaz de morir.

Lo entendí por fin, aquellas manos tan cálidas que estaban junto a mi eran las que en verdad quería, unas manos que me demostraban paz, soubi jamás había llorado, siempre decía que estaba acostumbrado al dolor, siempre se mostraba como una máquina, como algo que no estaba vivo, pero yo sabía que no era así, la sonrisa de Soubi para mí era lo más hermoso del mundo, para mi Soubi era la persona, si con esas palabras ya lo había entendido porque sabía que solo estaba tratando de poner un muro para que no se supieran mis sentimientos, si para mi Soubi era la persona más importante en el mundo, Soubi era la persona a la cual había aprendido amar de una manera incondicional.

Soubi yo…- no sentía esa presión que normalmente sentía cada vez que él lo decía, esa vergüenza que me causaba decir esas palabras, podía decírselo, por fin podría decirle- soubi yo te amo.

El rostro de soubi estaba completamente sorprendido, me miraba con felicidad, con una sonrisa picarona, una sonrisa que ya no me daba vergüenza, le amaba y él también me amaba, ¿qué más podía pedir?, de aquí al fin del mundo, nuestra historia jamás terminara es por eso que hoy digo un final, para un nuevo comienzo, te amo soubi.

Aquella noche y siempre, él estaría a un lado de mi cama jugando con mis orejas y sonriendo como siempre debió ser.

Endless


End file.
